


Starships

by almostmckirk (werestilinski)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Pre-Slash, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werestilinski/pseuds/almostmckirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones catches Jim dancing in his underwear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starships

**Author's Note:**

> just a little ficlet based on a conversation about Jim dancing to Starships in his underwear, and a friend's drawing of that http://letseatthestars.tumblr.com/post/73877397784/jim-dork-kirk-starships-by-nicki-minaj

“Let’s go to the beach, each, let’s go get a wave, they say, what they gonna say?”  
Jim danced around his quarters, wearing nothing but his underwear, as he sung along loudly to the song blasting from the sound system. He jumped onto his bed, shaking his hips in time to the music, turning around when he heard the door open.

“BONES!” he exclaimed, jumping off the bed, “Come to dance with me?”   
“Are you drunk Jim?”   
“No! Just having a bit of fun Bones, lighten up!” Jim waved his arms in the air, singing loudly as he danced towards him “Starships were meant to fly, hands up and touch the sky, can’t stop 'cos we’re so high, let’s do this one more time! C'mon, shake your thing!” 

Bones couldn't help the smile that formed on his face, his best friend was certainly a live wire.“I'm not dancing Jim, what on earth are you dancing to, anyway?”  
“This is a classic!” Jim turned and walked away from Bones, shaking his ass, “As is this!”   
“Christ!” Bones snorted, “As is your ego.” he wouldn't deny it was a great sight though, and neither would the growing bulge in his pants,

“You know it Bonesy,” Jim turned back around just as Bones tried to discreetly readjust himself, “Shit Bones, is me dancing around almost naked turning you on?” he smirked, putting his hands on his hips as his swayed his way across to the doctor,   
“Dammit Jim!” Bones ran a hand through his hair,   
“If I'd known my underpants dance would turn you on, I'd have done it around you sooner,” Jim was in front of him now, placing his hands on Bones' hips, “C'mon Bones, dance with me.”


End file.
